


Valentine

by childofbarisi



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute Valentine's Day Idea, Dadalorian, Din getting a little emotional due to his green son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Luke allowed his students to spend a week with their families. Grogu is happy to see Din again and can't wait to show him all the Valentine's he had received from his fellow younglings.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Valentine

Grogu waited patiently for Din. He had a week to spend with his dad and he couldn’t wait to spend it with him. He also couldn’t wait to show him all the valentine’s he had received. He also could wait to share all the snacks and sweets he had saved for Din. Kicking his tiny feet from the bench he was sitting in, Grogu heard something and looked up with a large smile. The shiny beskar armor reflected the sun off it and Grogu began getting extremely happy when he saw the figure getting closer.

“Ah!” Grogu shouted happily as he got off the bench and rushed towards Din. All his stuff sat on the bench as Din chuckled and scooped the little green creature up into his arms.

“Hey, bud. I’m happy to see you, too.” Din said as he hugged Grogu close to him. Grogu began babbling as Din walked over to the bench to grab all of Grogu’s things. He carefully grabbed the little backpack that seemed a little heavy for the child but then also grabbed the little box that contained all the Valentine’s.

Once on the ship, Din planned a course to Nevarro and turned to look at Grogu who was eating a cookie. It was a pink heart shaped cookie with some icing on it. Din smiled to himself since his helmet covered all reactions. Grogu looked between Din and his backpack sitting behind him in the chair and shoved a hand into it.

“Ah!” Grogu shouted to get Din’s attention. Grogu held out a cookie to him, a heart shaped cookie. Din held his hand up, signaling he didn’t want it until Grogu gave him the look. Once Din was given the look, he gave in and took the cookie from Grogu.

“So, do you want to see all the stuff you got from the other younglings?” Din asked as Grogu nodded, picking up the box that contained the valentine’s and carefully got off the seat and made his way to Din.

Din carefully lifted the creature into his lap and helped him open the box. Inside was a ton of little cards and candy. Din watched Grogu’s eyes light up as they began to read over all the cards and who they were from. Grogu looked over each card as Din read them and pulled the pieces of candy off them for the green creature. Grogu wasn’t really paying attention until there was a card in there that said ‘For Din’.

“What’s this, buddy?” Din asked as Grogu gave him a small smile. Din was careful to open the envelope that had heart shaped stickers all over it. Din pulled out a card with a heart drawn and colored in pink and red crayons.

“For the best dad in the world,” Din read the front of the card before opening the card, “I wish you nothing but berry much love.” Din finished as he saw another drawing, this time of him and Grogu. Grogu smiled up at his father before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a tin full of berries.

“Ah!” Grogu said happily. Din smiled brightly under his helmet and felt a few tears in his eyes as he took the tin from him.

“Thanks, kid. I love it.” Din said as he looked down at Grogu. Grogu was smiling brightly but the smile slowly disappeared and he tilted his head some. Din chuckled and slowly lifted his helmet up enough to show the smile over his lips. Grogu squealed and hugged Din tightly with a large smile over his lips. He was glad his dad enjoyed the card he made.


End file.
